Existing multi-focusing eyeglasses, whether lined bifocal, trifocal, or no-lined progressive addition lenses may have disadvantages for certain lifestyle settings such as lying in bed when watching TV and trying to read a book. For example, when reclining in bed, the near area of the wearer's eyeglass lens may interfere with the screen of the TV and blur the TV picture. A wearer may attempt to solve this issue by raising the temples of the eyeglasses high on the wearer's head thus tilting the eyeglasses so that the near area is lowered and is no longer between the eye and the TV. While this may temporarily solve or alleviate the immediate problem it is not an optimal solution. Another example occurs when a wearer is walking up and down stairs. The wearer may attempt to look down at the stairs but in so doing, may look though a portion of the lens that is designed to provide a different optical power—thereby resulting in blurry vision (and perhaps disorientation or injury). Thus, there is need for a pair of eyeglasses that can readily be raised and lowered so to, for instance, allow for many different lifestyle uses of the wearer.